Silver Immortal
by Lye Fae Madison Bloodmeyer
Summary: Destiny Island. Island were one finds its Destiny? Possible...Sora is visiting his cousion Roxas for the summer. Everything starts fine. Then things start to happen. Sora finds himself face to face with a hansome young man. But this man doesn't seem human
1. Loving Cousin

Thunder crashed loudly as the sky flashed a brilliant bluish white. Rain pounded against the window of a large mansion. In the current weather it looked more like a large boulder on the cliff rather than a mansion. Though in brighter weather, the mansion was a deep blood red color, and the wood work was stained black. Windows were long and thin in length but the inside was hidden from curious eyes by the inky black curtains that hung in the windows. This mansion was believed to be vacant, but there always seemed to be a firelight somewhere in the mansion. As there was now.

As the rain continued to beat at the window, a warm fire crackled in a fireplace. It gave the large room around it a soft warm glow, though at first glance no one appeared to be in the room. But, sprawled across the black leather couch was a young boy. Wet silvery hair streamed down the side of the couch as sea blue eyes watched the fire crackle and spit in the fireplace. His skin was pale, almost snow white. He was shirtless, and this revealed a well built young man. The only clothing that he was wearing was a tight pair of black leather jeans. His feet were bare as they hung over the arm of the couch. If one took in the full appearance of the man, they would be awed at how appealing he was. Possible even God like. Though as he continued to lay there, he would soon regret letting his guard down for just a moment. You see, this delectable young man did not live alone in this large mansion. As icy hands crawled up his spine, his muscles tensed and he groaned a bit. For he knew full well who was behind him, and he wasn't in the mood for him.

"Rikuuu…" The voice whined in a pouting sort of way. Groaning once more, Riku threw his hands over his head blocking his ears. For standing above him was a tall young man. He had a bit of a tan to his skin that seemed to be complemented by his spiky blond hair. Energetic blue eyes glowed in the fire light as he hung over the back of the couch. The man was also shirtless, and was also well built. Though he was wearing a pair of lose fitting black pinstriped pants and a pair of fuzzy black slippers.

"What is it Cloud?" Riku demanded sound annoyed but relaxed at the same time.

"I'm boooord…"Cloud whined once more. He continued to run his fingers up and down Riku's spine, send shivers ever now and then.

"Then go do something. I'm not in the mood for your games." Riku said pushing Cloud's hand away from his back.

"Fine…be like that, spoil sport." Cloud pouted as he left the room. Riku was soon lulled into a dream like state as he resumed watching and listening to the fire against the beating of the rain on the window.

A sigh escaped the small lips of a young boy. He was completely soaked to the bone and standing outside a airport. He was on the main land though could clearly see Destiny Island. He was… had been waiting for his cousin Roxas to come and get him for the past two hours. The young wasn't anger or anything, just a bit disappointed. The look on the boy's face seem out of place. Though he would soon turn seventeen he looked so innocent and carefree. This was true. His chestnut brown hair was spiked up in all different directions and his sky blue eyes held a never ending innocence to them. He was a bit on the shorter side and look about like a child. He no matter how hard he tried he always looked like a child. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a black hoodie over that. He wore a pair of black and white camouflage pants. Under those were a pair of black combat boots. Though the boy wasn't alone long. Soon a taller man came out and stood beside his with a annoyed look on his face as he crossed his arms. The man had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, similar to the younger boy. Though it was more flat though the ends were spiked a bit. He wore a white tank top and a black leather jacket over that. Though the sleeves of the jacket only went to his elbows. He wore a pair of black leather jeans though they were a bit lose. He wore three red leather belts around his waist and a pair of black boots. The taller man was already soaked.

"Leon…You think he forgot?" the small boy asked looking up at Leon.

"I don't know. I just called and no one answered so who knows. He could just pull in this very minute. Chill Sora, he will get here." Leon said patting his younger brother on the head. Leon was very protective of his younger brother and would go out of his way to see his brother remained innocent and happy. Though he couldn't help the fact his brother had decided to take the homosexual route like he did. Though it was that very moment a red SUV pulled up in front of the airport. A window went down revealing a young woman about Leon's age. She had wild blonde hair with beads and braids here and there. Her outfit, from what they could see was a tight long sleeved blue shirt with the letters, DIH on it. Most likely for Destiny Island High. Below that was a knee length jean skirt and a pair of black shin high boots. She smiled and waved her hand at the pair to get in.

"Sorry I'm late. Weather is terrible. Get in before it gets any worst." she said the sound of the doors unlocking could be hear.

"Where is Roxas? I though he would be with you, Rikku." Leon said getting in the passenger seat.

"He is at home with his friends. Kairi and Tidus. Though he will be happy to see you Sora. That's all he has been talking about for the past month." Rikku laughed pulling out of the airport after Sora had climbed in. It was a long twenty minute drive to Destiny Island, due to the rain and bridge was very slick. Though when the did reach Roxas and Rikku's home, Sora was greeted by three people tackling him when he came in the door.

"Sora! You're here! Some weather. If it wasn't so back Rikku would have taken all of us to come greet you!" a young boy said. He had messy spike blond hair. It almost looked like he hadn't combed it in years. He had the same sky blue eyes as Sora and the same innocent features.

"Well I glad you remembered we were coming this time, Roxas." Leon said as Rikku lead him to his room. Sora then looked over at Roxas other to friends. He assumed that the girl was Kairi. She was pretty, yes. She had shoulder length auburn hair and enchanting green eyes. She was well formed and tall. She wore a light pink jean dress with numerous zippers here and there. The other boy had to be Titus. His hair was also blond and spiked up. His eyes were a bluish green. He wore a yellow baggy shirt and a pair of lose black jeans.

"We've heard a lot about you Sora. Its nice to finally meet you." Kairi said with a sweet smile and laugh. Sora could tell she was trying to flirt with him, but it wouldn't work no matter how hard she tried. Sora just didn't go for the ladies. Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist and drug him in to what appeared to be the living room.

"Dude, we so need to do something. I'm bored out of my mind!" he said flopping down on the couch. Tidus sat down in front of the TV and unpaused the game he was playing. Sora sat down next to him and smirked when he realized it was Soul Caliber 3.

"Play ya." Sora said picking up the controller. Laughing, Tidus nodded and changed the settings so it was a two player versus game. Then game didn't last a minute before the TV announced Sora the winner.

"Dude! No one has ever beat me!" Tidus said annoyed and awed. Sora just shrugged and put the controller down.

"Don't underestimate Voldo." Sora said with a laugh as he stood.

"Lets go out!" Roxas said starting towards the door.

"What!? Its pouring out!" Sora said trying to stop Roxas.

"So. Come on. Where is your sense of adventure Sora?" Roxas laughed. Just as he opened the door Rikku appeared in the hallway.

"ROXAS! Where do you think your going!? Mom would freak if she found out you left in this weather!" Rikku said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Chill sis! We won't go far!" Roxas said and drug Sora out the door before Rikku could stop him. Tidus and Kairi followed just as quickly.

"Gah! Mom is going to kill him!" Rikku whined and looked over at Leon. He just shrugged and went back to unpacking.


	2. Not so Empty

Sora shivered and glared at his cousin as they stood under a cover in the park. He was very tempted to kick Roxas in the shin. He was freezing and soaked once more. He knew he would get pneumonia or some illness.

"Why did we have to leave?!" Kairi said also glaring at Roxas. Her pink jean dress was soaked and tried to cling to her. Tidus was also soaked and annoyed.

"Well I though we would have some fun tonight. Sora didn't need to sit in a house all night. I figured we could play a little game." Roxas said with a smirk as he looked over a Kairi and Tidus. They both smirked and looked at Sora.

"Game….What _kind_ of game?" Sora asked getting a bad feeling. He didn't know why but he suddenly thought it was a even worse idea to come out here.

"Oh just a little game all the kids play their first night on Destiny Island." Roxas said leaning against a pole of the cover.

"Yeah, it's a perfect night to play too." Tidus said with a bit of a laugh. Sora was really getting nervous now.

"…What is this game…" he asked more then notice he was worried.

"Chill Sora! Nothing going to happen." Kairi said with a rather eerie reassuring smile.

"Come on. Lets go." Roxas said stepping out from the cover and started down the sidewalk. Kairi and Tidus took Sora's arms and pulled him after Roxas.

Sora stared wide-eyed up the road, as they neared a rather jagged cliff. A large mansion rested along its edge, a safe distance to keep it from fall over the edge. It looked more like a black blob on the cliff, though that image changed with flashes of lighting. The bricks were a deep blood red color and all the wood work around it was completely black.

"Its completely vacant. No one has lived there in years. They say that the guy who lived there before killed his wife's child and then her and himself. They say its haunted. So your going to stay the rest of the night there." Roxas said with a nodded as he stopped at the gate before the mansion. There was a chain in the gate, though it looked like it had be cut a long time before.

"You know I can't! Leon would kill both of us!" Sora said, he was very much against receiving Leon's wrath.

"Oh don't worry about him. Rikku will get him to sleep and he won't know a thing." Roxas said opening the gate. Kairi and Tidus then pushed Sora in and closed the gate quickly. Just as Sora got turned around and was about to open the gate Roxas had the chain weaved in and lock placed on it.

"What? Where did you get that lock?" Sora asked looking from the lock to Roxas and back to the lock.

"I've always had it. And I'm the only who knows the combination." Roxas said before turning and waving for Kairi and Tidus to follow.

"See ya in the morning, Sora." Roxas said over his shoulder. Sora just stood there shivering watching his cousin and his friends leave. Leon was going to kill both of them. Turning, Sora looked up at the supposed abandoned mansion. It seemed abandoned, then there was a good chance it was.

* * *

"…Hmmm…Looks like I get another little play thing…" Cloud muttered with a smirk as he closed the curtain he had cracked open. Maybe he wouldn't be bored the rest of the night, as he had thought. He turned from the window and smirked as he made his way into the hall. It had been a while since someone new had came to the island. Tonight should be fun. That was if Riku didn't take him away. He assumed the boy would stay out there to much longer. So, Cloud made his way to the ground floor and unlocked the door. The mansion was fairly dark, which Cloud was thankful for. It would be easier for him to hide and sneak up on the boy. Slipping to the side of the door he smirked as he waited for the boy to come in. He didn't have to wait long. He watched the handle started to turn, but things took a turn for the worse. He heard Riku coming. Why did his always show up at wrong time? Though it was to late to do anything. The door opened with a slow creek as the young boy entered. Cloud studied him quickly. He had a childish and naïve sense about him. His spiky brown hair suit his childish appearance and was surprisingly still spiky. Cloud suddenly lost some interest in the boy. He couldn't see how childish and naïve he had been with his back to him. Though Riku appeared at the top of the stairs and stop short when he saw the boy closing the door. Cloud was finding it hard not to snicker at the boy's appearance. Not only was it surprise, there was desire there as well. Though he quickly moved back when the boy turned around. Cloud and Riku had learned the game the children played quickly. To the others the house was empty, and abandoned. The pair did well to hide and not be seen. Though Cloud got a feeling this one would be different. The look in Riku's eyes was all he need to know.

* * *

When Sora turned into the dark mansion, he got the sudden feeling he was being watched. Making sure the doors were not locked, Sora nodded and looked about to see where to go. He was completely soak and shivering. It was a very good chance he was going to get sick.

"This sucks." he muttered there chattering teeth. He then started to developed the sense he should go up the stairs. Waiting until his eyes adjusted enough to see the stairs, he started up them. Though slowly. He still felt like he was being watched. Reaching the landing he looked left hallway and then the right. He then froze. There was a room open ajar and the light of a fire could be seen.

_Shit._ He thought. Roxas had lied to him. Someone did live here. It was then he felt someone behind him. Starting to turning around, he felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and stop him. His heart beat hit overdrive, when he felt the person lean down next to his neck.

"Boo" the voice said mockingly and gently licked his neck. Panic increased when his neck was licked. He could tell it was a man, it scared him, yet it pleasured him. Though fear was winning.

"P-p-please d-d-don't hurt m-m-me. I didn't mean to c-c-come in. M-m-my cousin m-m-made me. I t-t-tried to s-s-stop him, but he w-w-wouldn't listen." Sora stuttered shaking a bit more. He heard a airy laugh as he man slid his hands down Sora's arms and up to his waist and wrapping around him. His breath caught in his throat, not sure what to do. This wasn't suppose to happen. If someone lived here, the should call the cops on him. Though this person was licking his neck and holding him a the waist. It felt good, but it scared him too. It was then things started to grow darker. His body started to go limp. Though just before he passed out he saw a silver haired boy leave the room with the fire. Then things went black.

* * *

Cloud smiled as he looked up at Riku who came out of the room.

"I brought you a present." he said with a laugh as he picked up Sora and held him bridal style. Riku just rolled his eyes and opened the door more so Cloud could bring him into the study.

"That wasn't necessary. I could have gotten him here. The fire would have got him. He is soaked." Riku sigh a bit looking at the soaked Sora. For some reason it made him want the boy even more then he already did. He was suppressing the urge to jump the boy this moment.

"I'll get him some clothes. I don't want a wet couch." Riku said turning and started to leave the room.

"Not yet you don't…" Cloud said with a smirk. Riku stopped short and turn to face Cloud, smirk still upon his face.

"Shut up. You know nothing." Riku snapped glaring at the older man.

"If only looks could kill. I sure I would be dead by now." Cloud mused, not even glancing at Riku. Instead he focused his attention on the unconscious Sora. Riku had become fed up and got to get the poor boy some cloths. He could still see the Sora was shivering and sighed. Leaning over the side of the couch and continued to watch the Sora. It was then Cloud caught another scent on the boy.

…_A older brother…Interesting…_ Cloud though with a twisted smirk. Clearly he would have to meet this brother of this boy. Riku should allowed to have all the fun. Though his plotting was short lived when Riku returned to the room.

"You out." he said flatly. Though he studied Cloud and crossed his arms.

"No leaving the house." Riku added. Turning, Cloud instantly formed a pout face.

"Pleeeease…" he begged.

"No. Go now. I better not here the door open." Riku said as Cloud left. Riku then shut the door and began to change Sora. Once that was done, Riku stood and moved to the window. Waiting for Sora to wake.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry its a bit shorter. Yeah well I've been working on SI a while now. I actually just finished Chap. 2 just a few minutes ago. I know Cloud's a little out of character but he is going to be the comical relief. You can only imagine the thoughts that go through my mind when I think of a hyper perverted Cloud...oh god . Well anyways. A few sexual words are about all that is going to take place besides a few make-out scene. So relax people. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	3. Sky Blue and Sea Green eyes

**Alrighty. Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone! Them mean a lot. I know think one to a while and its so short, but I'm trying something new. I went with a first person point of view. I want to know your opinion! Should I stay with Third or First? People let me know! Thank again for the reviews. I hope to get some more with this chap. Thanks a bunch.**

**Lye Fae**

* * *

After a good hour or so, Cloud's and my attention was drawn to the small body on the couch. We had heard a small moan and saw Sora start to stir. I instantly grabbed Cloud by the arm and pushed him out of the room and locking the door.

"Riiiiikuuuu! That's not fair! You can't keep him all to yourself!" Cloud whined through the door. I rolled my eyes and ignored Cloud's whining. Truly that man could be annoying! I slowly crossed over to the couched and leaned over the back waiting for Sora to come to. I didn't have to wait long. Soon I was staring into a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes. They were wide with fear, confusion, panic, and surprise. Though I wasn't able to stare into those eyes long. Once Sora realized he was staring at someone, he was instantly on his feet.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't-…" Sora said starting to apologize again, but I held up a hand causing Sora to go quiet. I shook my head. I knew all to well what Roxas had done. Along with his two little friends. Though it had been so long since I saw _anyone_ that looked like Sora. Actually I have never seen anyone that looked like Sora. He was breath taking. So innocent. So childish. So…perfect.

"….I apologized for Cloud's actions earlier. He had no place to greet you like that." I said, referring to Cloud's coming up behind Sora. Mentioning this caused two things to happen. First, Sora eyes widening and his cheeks instantly turning red. The second, as expected, Cloud whining through the door.

"Riiiiikkkuuuu! That's was uncalled for! I did it for you. I saw that look in your eye when you saw him! You want him! Admit it!" Cloud said laughing ,and I knew all to well, smirking in triumph. Sora's eyes grew even wider, if possible. Sighing, I walked around the couched and sat down pinching the bridge of my nose. This was the last thing I need. True I had been bored, but I didn't want this kind of excitement! Oh how I wished theses thoughts in my head would just go away. I didn't want to picture Sora under me, staring up at me with those innocent, child-like eyes. I quickly shook the thought away. Trying to clam myself, so I wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

I just stood there as I watched the silver haired boy before me, which I had recently learn his name was Riku. That due to the man yelling through the door. Now what the man was yell didn't make me feel anymore comfortable. Not only had I broken into some one's home, it turned out one….possible both, occupants had a eye for me! That made me nervous. I also felt that this Riku, was dangerous. That I should do everything in my power to get out of this room. Jump out the window, climb up the fire place, anything. Though I also felt drawn to the Riku. He looked absolutely perfect. His sea green eyes captured me at first glance. They were beautiful. His pale skin fit well with his perfect silver hair. He was just perfect. He was almost to good to be true. Just as tempted to run from Riku, I was just as tempted to curl up next to him. I absent mindedly took a step towards Riku, while I was lost in me thoughts. Though I snapped back to reality when I felt two Sea green eyes on me. I was completely lost in them. They seemed to go on forever. Though it was then that I realized, Riku was right in front of me! I took in a breath sharply and stepped back out of shock. That only caused Riku to smirk a bit. He took another step towards me, causing me to take a step back. We did this until I found myself against the wall next to the fireplace. Riku's had on the opposite side of my head. I was trapped. Riku started to lean in, though pasted my lips, going straight for me throat. I tensed, until the door slammed open. I watch Riku snap up and glare at the spiky hair blonde. Who I assumed to be Cloud. Though it was but seconds later that Cloud crossed the room and took me by my wrist and smile smuggle at Riku.

"No more fun for you." was all Cloud said before dragging me out of the room. I was thankful, yet fearful at the same time. According to Riku, it was this man's fault I had fainted moments ago. I feared the things that might ensue if I fainted again.


	4. Complete Oppsites

Authors Note: I apologize for the long gap in posting this. For some odd reason, I lost all motivation to write anything. Sad I know. Though I'm back now! Lets see what I can get out. To let all of you know I'm sticking with the third person .

Oh if any of you were wondering where I got my inspiration back, its from a hilarious video I found on Youtube that had various since from KH with the song Tra La La. Well on to the story!

* * *

As the pair carried on down the hallway there was little struggling on either part. Cloud hummed happily as he pretty much dragged Sora down the hallway. They pasted several rooms and paints until they came to the end the hallway. They stood directly in front of a simple wooden door(of course something that would never stop a vampire when one needed it).

"This will be your room until the morning. That is if you'll get any sleep, or even make it that long." Cloud said giggling as he opened the door. Almost like in most horror movie like situations, the lightning and thunder flashed and crashed loudly the moment the door was opened. Sora just watch Cloud then walk down the hallway, with a slight bounce in his step. To Sora, that wasn't a good sign. Though he quickly dove into the room and slammed the door.

"Got to find something to keep the door shut." Sora muttered, as he glanced down seeing there was no lock. Though when he saw the room, he sunk to the floor groaning. The only thing in the room was a bed and a closet. Nothing he could move on his own. He watched the rain pelt the window ,as sky illuminated with various flashes of lightning dancing across the sky. He wondered if he jumped from the window, if the fall would kill him. He couldn't believe Roxas, Kairi, and Tidus! Did they know someone was actually living here, or did they just think it was empty. Standing he crossed the room and looked out the window to the ground. Yeah, the fall would kill him. Below the window was the edge of the cliff, jagged sharp rocks could be seen under the white foam of the sea. Running a hand through his spike brown hair, he turned and walked over to the bed. Flopping down on to the bed, he groaned as he ran several ideas of what he would do to Roxas, Kairi, and Tidus in the morning. Oh yes, he will make them pay. Pay big time.

* * *

Riku was found laying on the couch again, when Cloud entered. Snuck up on the silver haired immortal. Once again, running icy fingers along the spine of the younger vampire. A playful smile formed as Riku stiffened and he groaned out of annoyance.

"Cloud…Stop it." he muttered, muffled by the couch.

"But Rikuuuu, I'm bored and you won't let me _play_ with out little guest. So who else can I _play_ with but you?" he whined, playing with the silver locks.

"Why don't you go find Vincent or someone _else_, besides me." Riku snapped flailing at the older vampire's hands.

"But he's way with those two girls of his. No telling when he will be back, or let me play with him." he whined.

"Awwww Cloud! Vincent always want to play, if not I'm more then willing to play." came a rather hyper female voice from the door.

"Traci, shut up. Cloud doesn't like to play with girls. Only little boys." came another female voice, only much harsher.

"Sammy! Why do you have to be so mean! Poor Cloud is bored, and I was only offering to play." Traci said with the same hyper ness.

"Now ladies. Leave Cloud be. He is obviously going through withdrawals." came a rather clam deep male voice. Cloud and Riku instantly perked up to face the three people at the front door. One was Vincent Valentine. On each of his arms were two girls. One was a rather smiley blonde girl. Her hair reached the midsection of her back, a inch of her tips were a dark black brown. Her eyes shimmered with happiness and beautiful mixture of blue and green that made hazel. She was on the rather short side, and her pale skin combined nicely with her blonde hair. The other girl was a bit of a contrast to the other girl. Her red brown hair fell to her shoulders in slight waves. Her eyes were a harsh and slightly cold chocolate brown color. Unlike the other girl she was a bit on the tall side, and her pale skin contrasted nicely with her dark hair.

"Vincent!! Your back!" Cloud said flinging himself across the room and wrapping his arms around Vincent neck. This resulted in the two girls to glare at Cloud, the dark haired one looked like she was going to kill him.

"Ladies, be good." Vincent said shaking his head. He then turned his attention to Riku, who was leaning over the back of the couch.

"So Riku, has anything interesting happened lately?" he asked, as the blonde girl giggled.

"Viiiincent, Traci heard Cloud say something about a little guest when we came in." Traci said smiling over at Riku, who just glared at the blonde girl.

"Oh really? We have a guest and you were going to keep this from me?" Vincent said looking over at Riku, as Traci and Sammy giggled a bit.

"I would have told you…eventually…" Riku muttered looking over at the closed curtain of the window.

"Oh I'm sure you would have told Vincent, wouldn't you Riku." Sammy snapped at Riku.

"Sam, why don't you go and jump off the cliff." Riku snapped back.

"Why don't I throw you over it!" Sammy retaliated.

"Your al-…" Riku started but was unable to finish before Traci spoke up.

"Both of you quit arguing before I lock you both in a small room with sewer water. Tie you both to metal chairs and hook up electrical equipment to the chairs and electicue you for five days. The dress you both up in pink bunny rabbit outfits and throw you over the cliff, chairs and electrical equipment and all!" she said, her hazel eyes cold and harsh. Everyone just started at her a bit awed by her sudden outburst.

"Traci…Are you feeling ok?" Cloud asked releasing himself from Vincent's neck.

"Oh yes I'm perfectly okies!" she said all smiles again.


	5. Sometime being Immortal isn't so great

"You should really learn to clam yourself Traci." Vincent said shaking his head. He truly wondered about her sometimes. She was always so bubbly and happy, though when she went into one of her moods it could be a bit disturbing and rather random. The pink bunny outfits had random written all over it. Sometimes he even wondered why he turned her and kept her with him. Though he looked her over and smirked mental to himself as he remember what drew him to her in the first place. Her innocence and her dementedness. That and she was fucking good in bed.

"Though, Riku I want to know about this new toy of yours…" Vincent turn his attention from Traci to Riku as he was still sprawled over the back edge of the couch.

"He's not my toy. Roxas and his friends were playing their game they like to play with new kids…Sadly on a night when Cloud was bored and I'm not in a mood to play with him." Riku muttered. Sam just rolled her eyes and unwove her arm from Vincent's and crossed them. Though her eyes landed on Riku, narrowing into a glare just for him. The obvious tension between the two was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Most likely if said either Cloud or Traci, if not both, would have got to find a knife and try it.

"That Roxas kid really needs to be taught a lesson. I would be more then happy to teach it to him too." she muttered finding some great entrainment in glaring at Riku. Sort like she was hoping looks could kill. Though would could guess that it would have happened long before this and they would both be dead if looks could kill.

"But Sammie! All the people on the island love Roxas and would sure notice him missing. Plus who wants another Cloud running around?" Traci said with a small giggle turn her smiled to Cloud.

"Yeah. Who wants another Clou-…Hey!" Cloud started, until it sunk in what Traci had said glaring at the rather annoying blonde. This sent Traci into another fit of giggles as she snuggled closer to Vincent, seeming to be enjoying the fact she had him to herself. Though she lifted her head up to look at Vincent, her smile never fading.

"Vincent I'm going to say hello to our guest." Traci announced as she made her way towards the door. She didn't get far before Riku had drug himself from the back of the couch and in front of her in seconds.

"Traci, you wrap our arms back around Vincent's and stay put. He is not to be touched." Riku stated slowly his sea-green eyes cold and harsh. Though they were not cold and harsh for long. Traci was quite a few years older then her, a few hundred to be exact. This put Riku in a bad position, for Traci seemed to be far faster then Riku could react. In less then a second one could find Traci's knee between Riku's legs and her leaning in close to Riku's ear.

"Only Vincent tells me what to do." Traci stated harshly as she stepped back and let Riku fall to the floor with a soft thud. Sam bursted into a fit of laughter, while Cloud and Vincent cringed slightly. Once Traci had disappeared into the hallway, Cloud turned to face Vincent.

"Damn….your lucky she's yours." he said walking over to Riku and knelt down next to the silver-haired immortal that took advantage of the fetal position.

"You ok babe?" Cloud asked with a rather soft almost caring smile as he ran his icy fingers across Riku's back. He could feel the shivers along the younger vampire's back, though they were short lived. Riku brushed Cloud's hand away, and moved from the fetal position to being on all fours. Have sense that nearly tripled everything had is down sides some times. Pain was defiantly one of those times.

* * *

Sora rolled over as he had fallen into a slightly deep sleep. Surprising really, with the situation he was in. For all he knew Riku or Cloud had actually called the cops.

_Man Leon is going to kill me…Wait. No. He is going to kill Roxas with Rikku's help then kill me._

Though something pulled Sora attention away from his thoughts. It sort of felt like a hand sliding down his face. His eyes shot open only to be greeted with playful looking hazel pair, nearly hidden by strands of blonde hair.

"Ooo…Did I wake you?? I'm sorry." came a playfully yet cheery female voice. One the obviously wasn't very sorry.

"W-who are you?" Sora questioned looking at the woman strangely. He didn't remember seeing a woman when he was with Riku or Cloud.

"Hehe, I'm Traci. Who are you??" Traci asked sliding her nail up and down Sora neck. Sending shivers through the boy.

"S-Sora." he replied scooting away from her a bit.

"What a shy little boy…So cute. Just like a little teddy bear." she purred scooting closer. Sora once again scooting away. They played this little game of scooting away and closer. Though they didn't play the game long. Sora soon ran out of bed, and greeted the floor with his back. Just as he hit the floor there was a bright flash of lightening and thunderous crash of thunder. When Sora looked up at the edge of bed, he spotted Traci inching her head over the edge to stare at him. While she did that she looked like a small child looking over the edge of their bed looking for monsters. It was sort of creepy.

"W-what do you want?" Sora finally managed to crook out.

"I just wanted to say hi….So…HI!" she started shouting at the end, then spring from the bed like a little girl who spotted a bug or something. By the time Sora had managed to sit up, he only saw the door open and couldn't even see her in the hallway. Sora just stared at the door, a odd sort of fascinated look on his fact.

_Holy shit…She must be Cloud's sister or something…_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. I'm sooooo sorry about not updateing. Though here is why. I've recently...well more like May 13th I graduated from High School and moved to my aunts so I could go to college. Well now my aunt doesn't have Wireless internet so my laptop is pretty much useless at her house. Guess where Silver Immortal is typed up on. My laptop. So I have no internet access at my aunts house on my laptop. And I'm to lazy to retype this on her computer then upload it. . So now I'm sitting here in the College xD I love this school. Well until me next update! R&R Please!


	6. Nothing but Games

-1Having managed to find the couch and regain himself, Riku's peace was short lived. With a short 'Squee' Traci busted into the room with a laugh. Cloud and Riku instant adjusted themselves to protect a certain part of their body. Vincent just sighed a bit at the pair sitting next to him on the couch. Sam had perched herself on the arm of the couch next to Vincent.

"Hehe, he such a silly little boy. So cute too! He's all shy and small. Just make me want to cuddle him just like a teddy bear! Sora the teddy bear." Traci squeaked out perching herself in Vincent's lap. Just smiling innocently and the nervous looking Cloud and Riku. Though Sam seemed to be a bit annoyed at the fact Traci seem to find this the only place to sit, when there were at least four other chairs in the room. She made no objection to this though. It seemed almost natural for Traci to be sitting there, Vincent wasn't objecting or telling her to move. She kinda looked like a child sitting in the lap of her father, which seemed to be how Vincent treated most of the time.

"…What did you do to him?" Riku managed to find his voice once more, trying to get back to his normal self.

"Nuffin. Just went to say hi. Though he did fall of the bed. He's so cute when he's sleeping." with a content smile, Traci yawned slightly.

"Your starting to make me jealous Traci." Vincent laughed a bit. Though he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you go and rest. I'm sure your tired from our trip." he gave her a little nudge of him, he received a small whimper in reply. Though Traci did as she was told and left the room, heading for her own.

"Thank god. I was a little scared to speak." Cloud stated, relaxing the moment Traci was out the door. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should have her come back, I was enjoying the silence." she sighed.

"Samantha." Vincent warned, pulling her into his lap.

"Don't call me Samantha." Sam snapped, trying her best to glare at Vincent.

"My God! Get a room!" Cloud said standing up acting like he was going to throw up.

"I like that suggestion." Sam cooed, with a smirk, though neither moved from their spot on the couch.

"If you'll excuse me." Riku stated standing, though his wrist was caught by Vincent.

"You and I will talk later. After this Sora goes home in the morning." with that said, he released him. Riku just snorted and left the room. There was only one thing left.

_Time for a little game of Hide and go find Sora._ Riku thought with small laugh. He really should have asked Cloud where he hid little Sora. Though he couldn't be to hard to find. Traci had found him for crying out loud!

After what seemed like hours, when it had only been a hour and a half, Roxas finally came home. Tidus had gone home earlier and Roxas had walked Kairi home before going home himself. Though the moment he walked in and shut the door, he was only greeted with two different hands on either side of his head. One belong to his older sister Rikku, while the other the older brother of his cousin Leon.

"Where is Sora." both demanded at the same time.

"How…How should I know?" Roxas asked trying to look completely innocent.

"Oh Roxas! You didn't!" Rikku groaned in frustration.

"He didn't what?!" Leon asked in a panic.

"Roxas and his friends took Sora to the abandoned mansion. It's a game they like to play with new kids. Lock them in there for the night." Rikku said shaking her head. Leon glared at Roxas, his hand forming a fist against the door the was still on the side of Roxas' head.

"You better hope Sora will be fine in the morning or you being my little cousin won't mean shit." Leon said standing up and storming to his room.

"Way to make things up with Leon. You couldn't have let Sora slide? Come on Roxas. He wasn't even here 3 hours before you drug him up there. And in a storm like this too! Who knows what its like up there on a night like this! You can add me to the list of people to be the shit out of you if Sora is hurt or anything." Rikku sighed as she turn and went straight for Leon's room. Roxas just stood there with a bit of a annoyed looked and shook his head.

_Geez. Everyone knows the game. Well maybe not the new kids, but Rikku knew I would do it. I even told her! Plus. One of the rules of the game is that you have to do it their first night here or when you first here they are here. You better be ok Sora or I'll kill you before they can kill me._

Sora sighed as he climbed back on to the bed, finally think it was safe to come out of hiding by the side of the bed. Though he should have learned by now that his judgment was not with him tonight. For the moment he finally laid his head down and closed his eyes, he could hear soft footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps didn't seemed to be trying to be sneaky or quiet anyways. Though Sora didn't move a inch. He didn't even open his eyes. Maybe he could act like he was fast asleep or maybe dead and they would leave him alone. He could hear the footsteps stop at the door and a small laugh could be heard.

"There is no use playing Sora. I know your awake." it was the same voice from before. They silver hair boy, Riku was his name. Though Sora just opened one eyes and looked over at the door at the shadowy figure in the door. The voice was the same, though seeing how he couldn't see him, Sora couldn't be exactly sure it was Riku. Though he knew for sure it wasn't Cloud. The hair was a dead give away. Sora bite his bottom lip some before he finally figured he should ask to confirm his thought.

"Riku?" he asked, it came out more of a small squeak then a question. Though still audible.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" Riku asked moving from the doorway to the window. His movements were slow and easy to see, maybe a attempt not to scary Sora. Though he was long past scared.

"Well there was that girl from before. I think her name was Traci…"

"Oh. _Her_." Riku muttered, staring out the window. It was then that Sora realized the storm had died down some actually. There was still hard rain, but the thunder and lightning seemed to have lessen.

"You don't like her?" Sora asked, both eye open now, watching Riku stare out the window.

"That would be a understatement. Though she is more tolerable then _that woman_." Riku spat shaking his head.

"That woman? There is someone else here besides you, Cloud, and his sister?" Sora asked, only to have Riku bust into a fit of laughter. Sora couldn't help but screw his face into a confused look.

"What?"

"Haha! You thought she was his sister?! Now that's a new one." Riku managed to get out between laughs.

"She isn't his sister? Then who is she?" Sora asked a little embrassed and even more confused.

"That's nothing you need to worry about. I just suggest you don't make her mad. It would be very painful." Riku finally turned to face Sora, only to see his still laying down.

"…Sora…Could you-…." before Riku could finish he was at the bed and above Sora by the time it took Sora to blink out of surprise.

"R-Riku…" was all Sora could get out before Riku's cut him sort with a kiss. And not just a short kiss, but one long and passionate kiss. Sora started to make a attempt to push Riku off, though it was like Riku was reading his mind. Riku pinned Sora's hand above his head, breaking the kiss for just a moment. As if to see Sora's expression. If he was looking for one that longed for another kiss and maybe more, he wasn't quite looking in the right place. Sora would admit that Riku was one damn hell of a kisser, though the sheer fact that Riku really gave Sora no warning what so ever on what he was going to do, was the fear that dominated most of the Sora's face. For all Sora know, that kiss could lead to Sora finding himself waking up dead. Literally.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. After so many years of being locked up here with those four, I forgot you can just force yourself on someone. Though I will tell you this. I've never seen someone who could make the sweet and naïve look so god damn sexy." Riku muttered, though made no attempt to get off Sora or let him go.

"Riku. Move your ass!" ordered a harsh female voice, who just so happened to kick Riku off Sora.

"Samantha! What the hell was that for?!" Riku shout sitting up from the floor on the other side of Sora.

"Getting you off the poor boy before your raped him! And Don't. Call. Me. Samantha." Sam snapped, looking like she was going to rip Riku's throat out.

"I wasn't going to rape him! I was just kissing him! And I'll call you what ever the hell I want, you She-devil!" Riku argued, now standing. Also looking like he was going to rip Sam's throat out. Sora just laid there watching their argument above him. They seem like they were to distracted to notice him, so he started to scoot himself to the end of the bed. Sora managed to get to the end of the bed and out of it going unnoticed. He watched the two continue argue for about two seconds before he made for the door. He succeed in getting as far and two doors down the hall before he ran into something cold and hard. He hit the floor with a soft thud. He blinked a few times, looking up at what he hit. He forced himself to blink a few more times to see if the man standing before him was really. Those crimson eyes flaring out in the dark hall, contrasting against the man's pale skin. From the floor he couldn't really get the best look at him, though it was that moment the man knelt down so he was level with Sora.

"You must be Sora….I want you out of my home first thing in the morning. If I have to. I will throw you out myself." he said, those crimson eyes becoming rather harsh, which seemed to frighten Sora more then anyone else he had meet so far.


	7. One's Mistake

_You must be Sora….I want you out of my home first thing in the morning. If I have to. I will throw you out myself. _The simple phrase repeated itself as Sora watched this terrifying beauty walk down the hall. His warning was received and wouldn't be taken lightly. Something told Sora that out of all the people here, this crimson beauty wasn't one to be mistake for a joking type.

"Gah! Your so irritating!" It was Samantha, as Riku had called her, that broke Sora from his thoughts. He turned back to the door that was two doors back. It looked like they hadn't noticed him missing, or oddly enough didn't care. Though the two females he had meet so far seem so different. He wondered how they could live in the same house. Then again Riku and Cloud were living under the same roof. It was a thud that once again broke Sora from his thoughts. From his point on the floor two doors away, it looked like Samantha and Riku were either making out or trying to kill each other. Sora had gotten the serious impression that Riku hadn't the slightest interest in females. Not that he cared. If Samantha could keep Riku distracted Sora would thank her forever.

"Get off me! You aren't worth my time." Sora hadn't even managed to get up from his sitting position on the floor before Riku shoved Samantha off him. He stood and stormed out of the room, almost like he had forgotten the reason he had gone into the room in the first place. Though the moment he saw Sora he seemed to remember. He took a few quick steps and help Sora up, but didn't let go of his arm.

"You alright Sora?" he asked, as if he could see the small trace of fear that still lingered from his and the crimsons beauty moments before.

"I'm fine. Just found myself faced with yet another vampire I don't know. Though this one didn't seem to like me being here." Sora said as Riku started down the hall, not seeming to think of telling Sora where they were going.

"…Did this vampire have raven black hair and crimson eyes?"

"Yeah. He was kinda scary. Yet I could see a sort of gentleness to his eyes."

"Yeah. That's for the two she-devils you meet tonight. His name is Vincent Valentine. Kinda like the boss around here. The last person you want to piss off." Riku offered his hand to Sora to help him up, he couldn't help but smile ever so slight that Sora accepted. That was one toe in the door. Now to get the other ten and the rest of him in.

"So who all lives here? I was told it was abandon." Sora asked looking around, almost like he expected another person to jump out and eat him.

"All I know of are the five you have already meet. Cloud, Traci, Sam, and Vincent. Then again more could live here and just haven't come back for quite some time or are dead. Vincent and the two She-devils just got back from a twelve year trip. Where to and why I don't want to know." Riku added started down the hall. Riku figured it was best not to lie or anything to Sora. If he wanted Sora to like him then he had to earn his trust. Lying wasn't the best way, easiest but not the best. Could also backfire very easy. He glanced behind him to see if Sora was following, his smile grew as Sora was following.

"Anything else?" Riku asked, thinking of the places he should take Sora. Only one came to mind. His room.

"Why do people think this place is abandoned?" that was a question that Riku had thought Sora would have figured out the moment he found out this was a home of vampires.

"Sora. Think about. What would people do if they noticed a house of people who never aged, then to find out they were vampires. I think they would not like it very well. Vincent was the original owner of the mansion nearly two hundred years ago. You can look him up on the internet and even get a damn good drawing of him. Do you think it would be odd to see a man who lived nearly two hundred years ago walking around looking not a day over twenty?" Riku asked with a small snicker.

* * *

"Saaaamie! I'm bored!" a short little blonde though it was not Cloud, in turn it was Traci. Sam and Traci were sitting in the room they shared. Sam in the window fuming over her and Riku's argument and her failed attempt to kill him. Traci was sprawled on her bed a sketch book and a laptop next to her on her bed.

"So. What do you want me to do about it?" Sam snapped glaring over at Traci. Nearly anyone would shrink back at Sam's glare, it even made Vincent slightly uneased. Though Traci just stared at Sam with the most innocent look on her face.

"…Are you trying to scare me? You know its not working." Traci finally announced springing from the bed and clinging to Sam. With another stab at her ego Sam didn't even bother to push Traci away.

"Whatever. Go see if you can get Cloud to play with you. Maybe you could make him go bi if he is desperate enough." Sam said looking back out the window. It was just raining now and Sam had lost all enthusiasm. She like it better when there was thunder and lighting.

"But I want to do something with you." Traci whined again, still not letting go. Sam sighed and looked back at Traci. She was greeted with a sad attempt to give her the puppy eye gimmick.

"That may work on Vincent but not me. You would think after a hundred year you would have figured that out…What. This is you I'm talking about. The vampire with a memory span of a goldfish. Two if we get lucky." Sam stated with a sigh.

"Lets go bug Roxas! I'm sure he is bored." Traci said with a smiled, seeming to be unphased by Sam's insult.

"Hell no. You go bug him." Sam retorted pushing Traci away.

"Fine." Traci spat pouting like a child as she stormed out of the room. Sam just watched her go and sighed.

"Don't forget to tell Vincent your leaving!" she yelled after Traci, knowing full well she would hear her.

* * *

Roxas had yet to go to sleep. He couldn't help but get the feeling he would very much regreat it if he did. He actully only waited but five mintues before he glanced at the window only to come face to face with a smiling short blonde.

"Hi Roxas!!!" she greeted happily as she glomped him.

"Gah! Traci?! What are you doing here?!" Roxas made no attempted to hide his surpise. He hadn't seen the girl for twelve years. She looked no different from the last time he saw her, but for some reason it didn't surprise him. Something alwasy told him that she was different.

"I came to see you silly. What else would I be doing?" Traci asked sitting up, she was still on top of him more so strattling him then anything else. The pair just looked at eachother for what seemed like forever. Roxas couldn't remember Traci being so beautiful, though the last time saw her was when he was four. Traci used to babysit him and Rikku when their parents were on trips. He remembered the night Traci had told him she would be going away for a very long time and wasn't sure when she would see him again. Though she told him that he better not forget her or he would regret it. Though here she was again, not looking a day older and god damn sexy above him only being visable by the soft orange glow of the street lights outside. Roxas was the first to do anything, he pull Traci down to him wasting no time in closeing any distance that was between them. Their lips greeted quickly, and at that moment it was like a fire had been light in them. Instead of Roxas just wanting a quick kiss from her the two of them flew into making out. Though they had only been making out for a few mintues, it seemed that the noise from their greeting had finally gotten some attention. Roxas' bedroom door opened and there stood his sister, half alseep just looking at the pair. Traci had pull away when the door had just started to open. The pair looked at the sleeping Rikku and she stared at them.

"Roxas...Who is...Oh my god! Traci?!" Rikku seemed to be away now at she regonized her former babysitter on top of her little brother. Though what surpised her the most was that Traci looked the same as she did when she babysat them twelve years ago. Traci just started at Rikku and then to Roxas. She seemed a bit paniced really, like she didn't know what to do. She figued if she just when to Roxas, could make him think he was just dreaming that he saw her, but now that Rikku was here it would be very hard.

"This isn't Traci. Her name is Sophora. She is a new girl on the island. Moved here just last week. Though she sure does look like Traci huh?" Roxas was sitting up now the best he could with Traci still on top of him. Though when she went to get off him, he held her there.

"Oh...What is she doing in your room and on top of you no less?" Rikku seemed to be buying Roxas' story.

"Well what does it look like?" Roxas replied rather sarcsiticly too.

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews.- I know some of the characters are OOC, but you guys seemed to enjoy it. Thanks a bunch guys! I'll update as I can. I type these up on my laptop, but I don't have internet on it and only have it on my aunts computer. So I can only update when I find a place I can use my laptop at. So sorry for the gaps in updates. Though I start school on the 20th. And they have net up there, so I might update more after that. Thanks again! Please R&R.


	8. The Truth

-1Rikku just looked from Sophora(Traci) to Roxas not sure if she should pull the girl off her brother or just leave. She finally just sighed and shook her head.

"I'll forget this this time. It might be your last chance to get laid before Leon and I kill you," she sighed with another sigh, "Just keep it down. I don't think Leon would think twice to kill you if you woke him up and he found you having sex with some girl while his brother is locked up in that mansion." with that she departed before either Roxas or Traci could say anything. Rikku even bothered to shut the door for them. After a few moment of making sure Rikku was actually gone Roxas turned to face Traci who was now just inches from him.

"That was a close one…Though you can't blame her. You haven't aged in twelve years. I'm sure my sister would have loved to drill you for your secret of looking so young for so long." he whispered with a small laugh.

"Oh, I surely doubt she would want to know what it is." Traci said with a small laugh, kissing Roxas cheek. She leaned close to Roxas ear and nipped slightly, not bother to keep her one of her fangs from drawing a small amount of blood from his ear, causing the blond to jump a little.

"I can't stay to much longer. Vincent will come looking for me eventually. I didn't tell him I was leaving." she whispered into his ear.

"Vincent?" Roxas asked, though shivered as Traci licked some of the blood away from his ear.

"He is kinda like my older brother. Though he is actually my sire." she said sitting back with a tooth smile. Revealing her long fangs that glimmered in the street light outside. Much like Traci expected, Roxas was rather surprised to see his ex-babysitter for twelve year not looking a day over 16 and inhuman fangs.

"W-what are you?" he asked to shocked to push her off him or even try to get away from her.

"A vampire silly. And you better not tell a soul. Not only will you see my bitchy side, but you'll meet Sammie, Vincent, Riku, and Cloud who will all come kill you and who ever you told." The whole time Traci gave her warning, she seemed to pet Roxas much like one would a cat. Roxas seemed to pay more attention to the petting then he did her warning. Just as Traci wanted. She would never want to frighten her little Roxas with the others, though she had said it and he couldn't say she didn't.

"Mmm…That's nice." he muttered, drawing Traci a bit closer. She smiled softly and shook her head.

"Not tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." she said with a small laugh and leaned down to the base of Roxas neck. Just where the neck moved to the shoulder.

"I'll leave you a parting gift though." she said closing her mouth around the area, Roxas expected there to be pain. Though instead she sucked a littled, and pulled away after successfully leaving Roxas with a hickie.

"Tomorrow, will be a little more fun." she said kissing his cheek, a second later she was gone.

"Damn…Why couldn't I have been older twelve years ago…" Roxas muttered, falling back onto his bed. Though he never remembered Traci have fangs when she babysat them.

* * *

Sam had just laid down when Vincent entered the room rather quietly. Sam just slightly opened one eye and looked at him.

"She's not back yet." she muttered closing her eye, ready to go to sleep.

"Sam…What are you talking about? Who's not back yet?" Vincent asked a bit confused. He mostly figured she was just talking in her sleep, but when Sam opened her eye and looked at him rather annoyed, he assumed she wasn't sleeping.

"Don't tell me she didn't tell you." She demanded more the asked.

"Who didn't tell me what?…No. She didn't."

"Yep. Said she was bored and went to mess with Roxas." Sam said rather annoyed now.

"Damn it! I told her to tell you before she left!"

"She wouldn't come to me when it comes to seeing Roxas. No matter if you started to drag her to me. She would find away to get away and see him." Vincent said shaking his head.

"Why?" It seemed that Vincent had gathered Sam's attention now. Vincent watched her, unsure if he should tell Sam about who Traci was twelve years ago or if he should wait. He shook his head and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Traci has only been a vampire about three months longer then you, Sam. She actually used to live on the island and babysat Roxas and Rikku when they were much younger. She loved those two kids, I know she tries hard not to act like she doesn't want to see them, but I know she would do just about anything to go back to the time before I turned her. Though I did let her watch the pair for a while longer. Up until I changed you and we left on our little vacation twelve years ago." Vincent said as he made his way to Sam's bed. He sat on the edge and looked at Sam.

"Though she'll never admit it…Traci actually hates me with every ounce of her being. She rues the day that I turned her, and will never forgive me for making her quit babysitting those two. Stripping away the chance to watch them grow by taking her from here. Could you blame her though? I didn't change her willingly." he added shaking his head.

"Vincent...What ever are you two talking about?" It was Traci. Her usually smile, as she stood in the doorway watching the pair.

"Nothing truly important. Only if we should allow Riku to be with this Sora." Vincent said, looking at Sam and no where else. Sam just stared at Vincent, glancing to Traci a few times. She found it very hard to believe Traci actually hated Vincent, the way she always looked up to him like a brother.

"Yeah. We should talk about it later though. Its late. I'm sure Traci has a few things she would like to say on it too." Sam said with and small smile. Vincent placed a kiss on her forehead and stood walking over to Traci, placing a kiss on her forehead as well. Not once did Traci glare or anything to make Sam think that Traci could hate him. Though it was the moment that Vincent turn his back to her and started down the hall. For a split second a the coldest glare Sam had ever seen Traci muster was right at Vincent's back. Could it be possible that Traci actually hated Vincent? Traci slipped into their room, shutting the door behind her and slipped into bed. She never said a word to Sam, which was completely unlike her.

"Traci?" Sam questioned wondering if she would get a answer. She didn't, it was almost like Traci was ignoring her.

* * *

Sora blushed slightly at the obvious answer to his questions. A idiot would have been able to figure it out. The shy embarrassed look Sora currently had made Riku want to throw the boy to the floor and have his way with him right in the middle of the hallway. Some how he managed to restrain himself, for now. Though when the would finally get to Riku's bedroom, Riku couldn't say what would ensue then. In fact they were only but four doors away from his room.

"Riku…Where are we going?" Sora asked, now by Riku's side. He looked up at the immortal with those naïve blue eyes with nothing but innocent curiosity. Riku was mentally cursing Sora's innocents to hell.

_Dear god! Why does that look have to be so damn sexy on him?!_ There were a few other things that were screamed in Riku's head followed by many sence of what he could do to Sora once they were in his room, only to be shaken from his thoughts.

"Riku?"

"We are going to my room. It will be a little safer there. The only person who would come there would be Cloud. Though with Vincent here, I think he will leave us alone for tonight." Riku said stopping in front of his door and opening it for Sora. Sora looked from him to the bedroom for a moment, before naively thinking Riku was right and going in. Though he was…partially. They would be safe from the others peeking eyes, but Sora wouldn't be safe from Riku. Riku's room was rather simple. There was a king size bed against the wall across from the door. Another door to the right of his bed, _most likely_ a closet. A dresser and a mirror were to the left of the door leading into Riku's room. There were a few posters along the wall, most of them of the band Organization XIII.

"You like Organization XIII?" Sora asked a bit surprised.

"Who doesn't? The only ones in this house who don't are Vincent and Cloud. Then again they are the older bunch. I'm the third oldest, Traci and Sam after me. So I'm kinda the oldest child and Traci and Sam are my scary little sisters." Riku said as he walked pasted Sora and went into the closet. He came out a moment later wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with XII across the ass. Sora was about to ask a bit of a sarcastic question, to stopped himself. Though it was then that Sora realized, other then the floor, the only place he could be comfortable sleeping in was Riku's bed…With Riku. Countless images filled Sora's head of what Riku could possible do to him while he tried to sleep, which caused him to nervously stand close to the door. Riku noticed this and couldn't help but smirk a little and fold his arms behind his back.

"I'll be good. I'll do my best to not do anything. Promise." Riku offered, his smirk forming to a soft smile. Though behind his back, he had his fingers crossed. Sora stared a him a moment before making mistake number two. Both Sora and Riku crawled into the bed, Sora being on the far end while Riku laid comfortably on his side of the bed. It wasn't all but two mintues that Riku rolled over and was within grabbing distants of Sora. Though he waited another five mintues before he was sure Sora was actually asleep. He scooted closers and pulled Sora close to him, breathing in the scent of salt and rain. It seemed to oddly suit Sora. Riku just smiled as he closed his eyes, hold Sora close to him, falling asleep a moment later.


	9. This isn't Goodbye

As the sun started to creep over the horizon, sending deathly blinding beams through the windows the mansion high on the cliff of Destiny Island. Though lucky for Sora and Riku the windows in Riku's room were on either side of the bed. No where close to blinding distance. Though it wasn't the sun that woke Sora from his sleep. It was a matter of two things really. The first one was the dream he had. Though Sora's mind seemed to tell him to that Riku only wanted to molest and fuck him senseless. For some reason his mind told him this would be bad. Though there was his body which seemed to think differently. It wanted nothing more then to have Riku molest and fuck him senseless. So Sora assumed that his body had been the one that decided to give him the dream he had.

_Waves crashed against the sand of the beach as Riku and Sora walked down the moon lite beach. Riku was holding Sora close to him as they walked. There was no one around, it didn't even look like the were on Destiny Island. Riku would occasionally give Sora small kisses and licks on his neck as the walked. They were maybe halfway down the shore when Riku stopped. Thus forcing Sora to stop too. Sora looked up at Riku a bit confused, only to have his lips kidnapped by Riku's lips. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Finally Riku released Sora's lips to allow the boy to breath. Sora and Riku just stared at each other, Sora the only one gasping for air, before Riku finally turned Sora so his whole body was facing him, making kissing far better for the boy. Though Riku didn't kidnap his lips, instead he started to kiss his way down Sora's neck. It was then that the dream Sora realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. Also that he was a little wet. It was a possible that he had been swimming, then there was Riku. Who also was wearing nothing but swim trunks, though wasn't as wet as Sora. The thought was completely clouded away as Riku continued down Sora's neck and to his chest. With each kiss and touch Sora's senses tingled and he could feel pressure building in his swimsuit. Small moans and whimpers escaped Sora as Riku continued to kiss Sora's body. Though eventually Riku came back face to face with Sora. It was Sora's turn to kiss Riku before he could assault him again with kisses. The two shared one of the most passionate kisses Sora had ever had. Some how the pair found the selves on the wet sand kissing and pretty much molesting each other. That was until a wave decided to ruin their fun by crashing down on them._

That was about the time Sora woke with a start. Only to find himself still in Riku's bed, and Riku holding him close. Not only that Riku was even giving Sora little kisses on his neck. He could feel Riku's hands sliding down Sora's cloths stopping at his jeans waist band. It would seem that Sora's body was betraying him.

"Good morning Sora. It seems either you had a wonderful dream or you must be happy to see me." Riku muttered with a small laugh. Sora was blushing as if there was no tomorrow, though it was then that Sora remembered Vincent's words.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. If I don't that Vincent guy will kick me out." Sora said, trying to wiggle away from Riku, with little luck.

"Vincent's not even awake yet. Plus Roxas won't get here for another three hours." Riku purred, holding Sora closer to him. Sora finally gave up trying to get away himself, so he would have to wait for Riku to let him go.

"If my brother found out what Roxas did, I seriously think that three hours would be cut down to like in five minutes." Sora sighed, imaging Leon dragging Roxas to the mansion gate and demanding that he unlock it so he could get him out.

"Your brother?" Riku asked seeming to be mildly interested as he continued to assault Sora's neck.

"Yeah my older brother. He really protective of me. Say's there is to many evil things out there that I don't need to see or be around." he said with a small laugh. That when Riku realized why Sora was so naïve and innocent. His older brother. He mental cursed this unknown man and sighed. He let Sora go and sat up some. Sora sat up too looking Riku for a moment. Riku glanced at him and snickered a bit.

"I think I might have left you a little present." Riku said as he noticed the forming hickie. Sora just looked at him confused and Riku tapped the area of Sora's neck he had been kissing and sucking on.

"You didn't!?" Sora asked in a bit of a panic as he looked a Riku in disbelief. Riku nodded and snickered a little more.

"Riku my brother is going to freak! He is going to come storming in here and looking for the person who could have left a hickie on me!" it seemed like Sora panic only increased a little when Riku looked to the window.

"It seems you were right. They are far early then usual." Riku said as he climbed out of his bed and glanced out the window. Sora just starred in disbelief. Riku was standing right there in the sun and he wasn't a pile of ashes or seemed in the least bothered by it. Riku glanced towards Sora, noticing the slight disbelief in his panic and sigh a little.

"Yeah I can in the sun without bursting into flames or turning into pile of ashes." Riku said shaking his head. It seemed that people still believed the old vampire myths.

"Wow…" Sora muttered, as he continued to watch Riku. It was almost like he was glowing in the sun light, though it dawned on him that Leon and Roxas might see him.

"Riku they might see you!" Sora panic a bit again.

"Chill." Riku said with a small laugh.

"Though you might want to get down there. The tall guy I am assuming is your brother doesn't look very happy." Riku said walking from the window to his bedroom door and started down the hallway, still wearing nothing but boxers. Sora scrambled from the bed and hurried after Riku. He didn't have to go far before he caught up with Riku. There was no one else in the hallways, as Riku seemed to be leading him to the door. When the finally got to the door the two just stared at each for a few second before Sora reached for the door.

"I guess this is good-bye." Sora said as he started to open the door.

"I don't think so. Good-bye mean I'll never seed you again. I'll be seeing you later. You can trust me on that." Riku stated with a smirk as he turn and disappeared up the stairs. Sora just watched him go and blinked a few times. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

* * *

The moment Sora had closed the door, Traci couldn't help but snicker as she watch Riku watch Sora leave. She waited a few more seconds before she tackled Riku laughing.

"Good morning Riku!!" she greeted happily, only tilting her head to the side as she noticed Riku was partly naked.

"Oh dear god! My eyes! They burn!" Sam slightly screamed as she fell to the floor holding her eyes. It was more the obvious that Sam was acting, though a idiot might actually believe she was in pain.

"I could actually _be_ naked!" Riku finally yelled push Traci off him and standing. Sam just looked up at Riku from her fetal position on the before going into another fake pain spasm.

"Oh god! The image! It won't go away! It burnssss!" she hiss, before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Jeez. I thought Cloud was immature." Riku muttered starting down the hall. Though he got maybe two feet away before Traci had jumped on Riku's back, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Piggy back ride!" she laughed leaning close to his ear. "I need to talk to you…alone." she whispered. Before Riku could reject or reply, Traci turn back to Sam who was now standing up, looking like she was going to follow…or throw up. Either of the two was likely.

"I'll talk to you later Sammie!" she said with the sweetest smile she could muster. Sam just frowned and nodded, before starting down the hall.

"What the hell do you want." Riku demanded, having undone her legs from his waist and was carrying her actually piggy back style. He could see she was wearing a pair of light flare blue jeans, with black Nightmare Before Christmas slippers. As for her shirt, if he remember correctly, it was a black tank top with a photo of the band Organization XIII with a bloody XIII under the photo. Her hair was pulled up in to a pair of long pigtails the tips of each a black brown. The whole look together made her look a bit younger, not that she need to look any younger.

"Aw Riku. Do you have to be so mean? As for what I want, you'll have to wait until we get to your room. I don't want anyone else hearing this." she said with small laugh. This did nothing to reassure Riku. When the pair finally got to Riku's bedroom, Riku dropped Traci at the door. Though she landed on her feet, pouting only slightly. She shut the door as Riku disappeared into his closet.

"Well what do you want?" he asked from the closet.

"I want you to help me get back at Vincent." the tone of her voice sent a chill up his spine. He knew she hated Vincent, but what made her think he was going to help her?

"And if I say no?" Riku questioned. He exited his closet as he was pulling his shirt on. He wore a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt, the word caught Traci a bit off guard but she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Vampire's can't sleep walk. He'd take one step outside and his PJ's would burst into flames…cute." Traci said with another small laugh.

"You never answered my question." Riku said shaking his head. He ran one hand through his silvery hair, considered it combed.

"Well think about it. Its so obvious that its painful, that you like this Sora. Well remember. Vincent doesn't like to share. The last thing he wants is for you to have your attention, of any kind not around him. Not that dear Vincenty is self-centered, you know what I mean. So I very much doubt that you'll be seeing Sora later. That was good-bye Riku and you know it. Unless you help me." Traci had moved across Riku's room and was sitting on his bed by the time she had finished. It surprised Riku really, just how smart Traci actually was. Not only smart, but right. Vincent wouldn't let Riku be with Sora. He knew Vincent was happy with his little 'family'.

"…What did you have in mind?" Riku finally asked sitting down next to Traci. Though he wouldn't fully admit it, he actually thought of Traci as a little sister.

"Well for starters, we are going into town for some fun." she said with that same devilishly innocent that would make even a angel looked like a devil. This of course never meant anything good.

* * *

Sam was all but thrilled with Traci and Riku going off by themselves. The information that Vincent had give her last night didn't help ease anything. How could Traci hate Vincent? Sure he had made her leave Roxas and his sister, but that wasn't that terrible. She would have to ask Vincent about it later. The moment she could get Vincent alone that was. If it wasn't Traci clinging to him it was Cloud. That was slightly the case when she entered the study commonly used by everyone in the mansion.

"Good morning Samantha." Vincent greeted from he resting spot on the leather couch. Cloud, of course, wasn't to far away. He was sitting at the desk reading so book, she was more surprised at the fact Cloud wasn't all over Vincent and was rather reading.

"Vincent." Sam warn at the use of her full name.

"Oh, but its such a beautiful name…mmm, only suited for such a beautiful vampress." Vincent purred, taking in Sam's appearance. Vincent assumed Traci was wearing something similar to what Sam was, seeing how the pair often did that. The black baby tee clung to Sam's form, the image of a cartoonish skeleton wearing a black parade leaders uniform, with My Chemical Romance scratch a crossed the bottom.

"Whatever. You think I could talk with you?" she asked sitting on the couch close to Vincent as she could without making him move. Instead, he pulled her between his legs she her back and head were resting against his chest.

"Whatever about?" Vincent asked, petting her a bit. Sam sigh moving her head a bit, she hated being petted. Even if it was Vincent doing it.

"Well I was kinda hoping we could finish last nights talk…alone?" Sam asked glancing towards Cloud who seemed to be ignoring them, then up to Vincent.

"Sam, darling. Cloud already knows about Traci. So does Riku. Actually Cloud was there with me when I turned Traci." Vincent said placing a soft kiss on Sam's forehead.

"What?! You mean I was the only one who didn't know about this??" Sam asked in disbelief. How could she be the only one in this whole mansion that didn't know Traci hated Vincent.

"Relax my little vampress. The reason I didn't tell you, was so you didn't distrust Traci or dislike her. Tell me. Would you honestly like the girl so much if you knew she hated me so much?" Vincent asked calmly.

"…Most likely not." Sam mumbled with a sigh.

"Could you at least explain to me why she hates you? I know it has something to do with Roxas and his sister, but surely that can't be all." Sam persisted.

"Another time young one." Vincent said with a bit of a yawn.

"Tell me. Is that boy gone? The one Riku was so fond of?" he added, not really wanting to get up, but would have to if the boy was still here. He had heard voices outside that most likely belonged to Roxas and his friends.

"Yes. He is gone. Riku showed him out himself. Speaking of Riku. Traci and Riku went off together wanting to be alone. Is that anything that should bother us." Sam asked, looking to Vincent, then reluctantly to Cloud.

"Not really. Only if we don't see them for about three hours, do we worry." Vincent said patting her head. Sam just sighed in annoyance. It was always like this. Waiting. Why couldn't they just do something right away? It would save some problems, and they could possible actually all live in peace.

"Say three hours go by. Not a giggle from Traci or so much as dramatic entrance from Riku. Then what? Surely we aren't just going to look around the house. By the time we actually start looking, they could be anywhere in the world." Sam persisted. She wasn't going to give up. They need to put a stop to whatever Traci was doing and now.

"Oh they won't go far. In fact. I'll bet you three weeks of being the winners slave that neither of them will go further then town." Vincent said with that playful smile he really only ever gave Sam or Traci. Sam knew far better then to bet with Vincent. He was always right. Cloud on the other hand, had less experience.

"I'll take that bet." Cloud piped in, not seeming to care if he lost or won. Vincent laugh a bit and nodded.

"Accepted. If I win. Cloud you are my slave. If you win. I'm your slave. In three hours, if Traci and Riku are not in town, I lose. If they are, I win." he said setting the grounds of the bet.

"Accepted. Though I'd like to add a bit. None of the three of us can leave this room for three hours. Just to make sure no one makes sure they win." Cloud said with a small smile. The whole time he had yet to look up from his book.

"Fine by me." Vincent said settling his position, moving Sam slightly so she sat comfortable with him.

* * *

Sora was far from ecstatic when he left the mansion and was greeted with the salt sweet air that smelled even sweet after a rain. Not that he didn't like staying in the mansion, is was all but uninteresting. By the time he was half way to the gate Roxas had undone the lock and Leon stormed into the vast, oddly well keep yard. Though he didn't seemed to notice. His chocolate eyes were no where but Sora. He stopped in front of his little brother looking him up and down.

"…You look fine…Looks like Roxas lives." Leon muttered, seeming oddly disappointed. Sora had pulled his shirt up so it covered Riku's little parting gift. Leon lead his little brother down the lawn and out of the gate to where Rikku and Roxas were waiting by their SUV.

"I'm guess he is ok, judging by you disappointed look." Rikku said with a small laugh. "I never expected you to be the one to enjoy beating kids up younger and two times small then you." she teased.

"Doesn't matter who they are, I'll hurt anyone who hurts Sora. Including family." Leon mutter, seeming to be in full over protective brother mode. Sora didn't really enjoy being around his older brother when he was like this. Sora glanced to Roxas, who seemed to be very relived that Sora hadn't gotten himself hurt some how. They all climbed into the SUV, Rikku and Leon in front, Sora and Roxas behind them. Roxas doing his best to make it difficult for Leon to reach him if he changed his mind.

"Relax Roxas. I'm fine, Leon will calm down in about a hour or so." Sora said with a smile. "I on the other hand…You better expect pay back at anytime." he added doing his best to managed a glare. Of course it wasn't a serious glare, but Sora was all but serious. Locking Sora in a house full of crazied vampires, oh Roxas would pay.

"So what's the plan for today sis?" Roxas turning his attention away from Sora.

"You. Are going to wait for mom and dad to get home and tell them what you did to poor little Sora, while us three go around on a tour so if Leon or Sora go out they won't get lost." Rikku said looking back at Roxas in the mirror.

"What?! That's not fair!" Roxas whined, knowing full well they would be back before their parents got home.

"A tour won't take until 8 tonight! It won't even take until noon!" Roxas argued.

"Considered this a temporary grounding until mom and dad get home." Rikku snapped. Roxas just crossed his arms and sat back in the seat.

_Still not fair._


	10. Plans into Motion

-1A scowl was the only thing that showed on Riku's face as he and Traci sat in a small café. Traci happily sipping a Vault. How she talked him into letting her have more sugar or caffeine was beyond him. Though he wasn't going to let her have more then one. Seeing how she was nearly finished with the one she had. As the waitress when by she simply placed another glass of Vault next to Traci as she handed her the empty one. Riku nearly choked on his coffee.

"What are you thinking?!" he hissed at Traci. She just smiled as she drank her Vault.

"Ihaven'tacluewhatyouaretalkingaboutRiku." Traci replied in a rush that he barely understood. Riku just stared at her then stared looking around.

"WhatareyoulookingforRiku?" she asked between drinks.

"Something like a knife to shove in my forehead." he muttered, scowling even more and leaning back in his chair in defeat.

"Damn. Not even a straw." he muttered. Then suddenly a straw appeared before him. He followed he hand up the arm that held it and glared at Traci.

"I was joking."

"Awww Riku. Your just annoyed cause you didn't get to do anything with Sora." Traci frowned, making no attempt to lower her voice. Her statement of course gather a few stares. It didn't help anything seeing how the song 'Where is your boy tonight?' by Fall Out Boys was playing over the radio playing through out the café.

"I hate you." he snapped pouting like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"And I love you to." Traci chirped smiling at him.

"No I mean I really hate you. You know where I would actually kill you in your sleep and display the body with a huge sign saying 'I hate this she devil' in big red letter." Riku went on.

"Awww. That's so sweet." she did nothing but giggle going back to her Vault. Riku just stared at her in slight awe. Did nothing he say phase this woman?! At least with Sam he got retorts back! Traci just took everything as the opposite of what they mean and meant everything she said. After a few moment of silence, Riku couldn't take it anymore. That and Traci had managed to get to her fourth Vault. Riku looked to the waitress and grabbed her arm.

"No. More. Vault. Please!" he begged. She just looked at him and then to Traci.

"Of course sir." she said moving away from the odd pair.

"So why are we here again?" Riku asked, risking talking to Traci doubting he would understand a single word that escaped her mouth.

"That's why." Traci smiled as she nodded to the door. Riku turn and felt his heart do a flip. All he saw was the spiky chestnut hair and innocent blue eyes, but he knew it was Sora. Then he noticed the two other people with him. The one he learned to be Roxas sister of time, he believed her name was Rikku. He didn't like her, mostly cause she had the same name as him.

_Name stealing witch._ He snapped in his head. That's when he noticed the man from this morning. The resemblance between him and Sora was very hard to miss. The only difference. This man didn't hold the same innocent that Sora had. Though he could almost feel Traci deflate. That when he realized, Roxas wasn't with them. Riku looked back at Traci and smirked. Oh this was good.

"What's wrong Traci? Someone not here??" Riku asked his voice laced with smugness. Traci only stuck her tongue out and smirked a little. Riku instantly fell quiet at that smirk, Traci was planning something and he knew he wouldn't like it. Before Riku could do anything, Traci was out of her seat and over at Sora's and gangs table before he could even blink.

"Hello." she said with the sweetest smile she could muster. Rikku looked up at her with a bit of shock, though seemed to recognize her from last night.

"Oh. You that girl from last night…Sophora right?" Rikku asked, neither her or Leon were paying attention to Sora. Who in fact he had such a look of shock that Traci was worried his eyes might pop out of his head.

"Yes that's right. Sophora Lye Fae Valentine. I'm sorry I didn't quite get to introduce myself last night." Traci displayed nothing but innocent, but Riku knew far to well she was anything but innocent. He also knew if he didn't do anything soon that she was going to do something stupid.

"Sister! What are you doing?" Riku asked walking over crossing his arms. This of course drew attention away from Traci, though only cause Sora look a lot more worried.

"Big brother! This is my brother Riku….I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your names." Traci said with a small laugh.

"Oh. I'm Rikku Summer, Roxas' sister. These are our cousins, Leon and Sora Black. So you and your family have been living here for how long again?" Rikku asked looking from Riku to Traci.

"A week. Our father bought the old mansion on the cliff, though we have been staying at a hotel while our stuff is being moved and the mansion is being cleaned." Traci stated before Riku could even think of anything to say.

"That old mansion?! Really?" Rikku seemed totally taken aback.

_Haha, Roxas found a rich one._ Rikku couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I saw someone who looked like you in one of the windows this morning." Leon said pointing to Riku. Both Riku and Sora seemed to tense up.

"Well I kinda stayed there last night, just to make sure I got a good room." Riku said rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"So you were there last night? Sora you didn't tell us anyone was there." Rikku said as both her and Leon looked to Sora.

"I didn't know anyone was there. I just fold a room and stayed there until morning." Sora finally managed to find his voice. Sora had gone a little pale, though.

"…Sora you look a little nervous. You sure you didn't know Riku was there last night?" Leon had that sort of look in his eye that he knew Sora was lying.

"I swear Leon. I didn't know he was there." Sora sort of pleaded a bit.

"Its true. I didn't even know Sora was there until you said something just now. Why were you even there in the first place?" Riku asked, his gaze landing on Sora.

_Relax Sora. Otherwise things are going to get messy._ The words echoed through Sora's head, almost like Riku had spoke them aloud. Though Sora did his best to relax, and found it surprisingly easy to.

"My brother Roxas. There is a game we play here on the island with new kids. We have them stay the night in the mansion, usually on their first night here. Though I don't think anyone knew about the mansion no longer being abandon." Rikku explained.

"Oh. That sounds like fun. As for the whole secrecy about buying the mansion and everything is just the way our father operates. Big on the whole privacy thing." Traci said with a small laugh. She glanced at the clock and frowned a bit.

"Riku we better get home. Though…If you guys like, we could get you a quick tour of the mansion. The movers should have everything in by now. And its going to be another two hours before anyone else goes over there. I'm sure Sora would like to see a little more of the mansion." Traci offered. Riku couldn't help but feel his no longer beating heart in his throat.

"Naw. I've seen the mansion before. Though, if you guys want to go on ahead." Rikku said with a small yawn.

"Oh please! I won't take no for a answer!" Traci said taking Leon's hand and giving him a bit of the puppy eyes. Leon just looked at her, before sighing a bit.

"…Why not. I know most of the island anyway." Leon said standing, Sora was up too. He knew Leon wouldn't let him stay with Rikku and Roxas.

"Let me give you guys a ride up there." Rikku said with a smile as she stood grabbing her keys.

All attention was drawn to the door of the study when the sounds of the front door being open. Then Cloud, Vincent, and Sam looked to the clock. It had only been a hour.

"Damn." both Vincent and Cloud muttered. The time for the bet was three hours, not one. Both had lost.

"Now now boys. We can't be positive that it is Riku and Traci. It could be anyone. So we stay here, until they either come in here or the three hours are up. Though that plan when out the window when they heard Traci's voice.

"Hello? Anyone here?…Guess not. Come on Sora, Leon! I'll show you the study first!" Now if the three of them had actually beating hearts, they would have all stopped at that moment. Not only had Traci and Riku returned, but they also brought guests with them.

"Sam….I think that it is Traci at least. And possibly little Sora from last night too." Cloud muttered, all three of their gazes fixed on the door to the study. Then they heard the footsteps. Four pairs of echoing footsteps coming towards the study. Now of course Cloud, Vincent, and Sam could have gotten out of there in a flash no problem. Why they did, who knows.

"And here we are!" Traci's energetic voice carried so easily past the door of the study. Just seconds later the door inched open and Traci slipped in, followed by Sora, Riku, and one other man who they assumed to be Leon. They all just stared at each other. Cloud, Sam, and Vincent watched Traci and Riku. While Traci just smirked over at Vincent. Riku seemed to find Sora the only thing in the room worth staring at. Well his sight was more him envisioning Sora naked. Sora eyes were glued to the floor. Leon, well his sight was on the spiked haired blonde who sat at the desk. The silence filled the room, not just one of the awkward where everyone really uncomfortable, it was more like the silence that fills a room when a group of criminals suspect the other of leaking information and they don't know which one to kill. Traci was the first to pull the trigger.

"Daddy? What are you doing here already? I thought we were not moving in until tonight??" She said keeping up her story of a new family just moving in. Riku took his shot next.

"Sophora, I tried to tell you before you went and bother Rikku and her guests. Daddy, sis, and Uncle Cloud were helping the movers." Riku sighed as he looked to Vincent, that sort of pleading look for him to just go along with it.

"So you thought you would bring some guests over to show them the house while no one was here? Hmm?" Vincent pushed Sam into a sitting position, and stood, eyes no where but Traci. He wasn't sure what she was planning, and was going to be ready for anything.

"Yep! This is Sora and Leon Black. They are cousins of Rikku and Roxas, who are visiting….Hey! I got a idea! How about you two stay the night?? We have a plenty of room, Rikku and Roxas are more then welcome to come too." Vincent could believe what Traci was doing. He had no idea how many times that he told her that having people stay the night here invited was forbidden.

"Yeah. It would be a lot of fun. " It was Riku this time. Both Sam and Cloud where glued to where they were, seeming to be in some other time other then the present.

"…No, we came to spend time with our cousins. I don't think they would much enjoy staying the night here. It seems like the rest of your family doesn't want us to stay anyways." Vincent's eyes were on Leon now, finally someone who had a brain! These two were Traci's way at getting back at Vincent, if they didn't go along with her plan, then she would have to put revenge on hold for a while.

"Well why not just stay for a few hours?" This was the voice Vincent least wanted to hear. Cloud had finally snapped out of whatever Lala land he was in and spotted Leon. Both Leon and Cloud were staring at each other, looking as if they had found some sort of immortality source.

"…I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt." Traci's smirk only great when those words left Leon. Before anyone could say anything else, Cloud was standing and both Cloud and Leon were out of the room seconds later. Riku turned his attention back to Sora, who had yet to move or anything from his spot on the floor.

"Come on Sora. Lets go play for a while." Riku purred, taking Sora hand and leading him out of the room. Then all that were left, were Traci, Sam, and Vincent.

"Two down, one to go. You move Vincent." Traci had never been so smug in her life as she rubbed it in Vincent's face that he couldn't always get what he wanted.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Traci stated, as she left the room leaving Sam and Vincent to do whatever he wished to foil Traci's plans. Sam looked to Vincent, a little surprised to see him smirking.

"Vincent? You have a idea??" Sam questioned looking hopeful.

"Oh yes I do. I need to make a few calls Sam. Care to keep a eye on this Leon and Cloud? I've already scared Sora, so I doubt he will be any trouble. His brother…I can't be certain about." Vincent stated as he walked over to the desk. Sam nodded as she slipped from the room to do as she was told.

Just a mile down the road from the bloody mansion, sat a slick black 2007 Volvo. The windows were tinted, and seemed to be the type of tinted that no one could see into even during the day. Inside the car were two figures. The one in the driver seat, held flaming red hair similar to that of Leon's. His eyes were a mesmerizing emerald green. His clothing consisted of what appeared to be nothing but a ankle length black leather trench coat and combat boots. The one in the passenger seat, held a more feminine look then anything. His hair was a shimmering silver that if he was standing may bare hover over the ground. His eyes were also mesmerizing, but more of a sea green. His clothing far more sophisticated. A simple white button up shirt and a pair of black pinstripe dress pants and dress shoes.

"Well…What now?" The flaming man asked looking to his passenger.

"…Right now, the two men who went in are no concern unless turned. Our target. The blonde girl that was with Riku." the passenger never looked to his driver, only stared at the manison, having seen their supposed target leave just mintues before they started talking.

"Right. I think I have a plan, but we just need to wait for the call…If he would call _us_ of all people."


	11. Just One Moment

[[Author's note: Ok I know I took fooooooooooorever to update. And for that. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. Lets just say maaaajor writers block and two jobs and school and no internet. . But I have updated now! ^-^ I very much thank the song "Taking Chances" for this chapater. I heard it and so thought of Roxas and Traci x3

Enjoy!

Remember I only own the characters Traci & Sam. The rest belong to Square Enix.

Warning! Some adult content! You've been warned. =P ]]

Staring at the wood door in front of her, Traci just wasn't sure what to do. Knock or just go up to Roxas room. She glanced up at Roxas' window seeing the light on and bit her lip. Why did things have to be so complicated sometimes? Finally she just raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited. She could hear a Rikku's voice yelling that she was coming and just a second later the door open.

"Hello? Oh! Sophora?" Rikku answered rather startled to see Traci.

"Hehe Hello!" Traci greeted with the same innocent smile she had at the café.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were show Leon and Sora the mansion. Is everything ok?" Rikku asked, starting to get concerned something may have happened.

"Oh yes everything is fine. Just when we got there, my family was there and everyone kinda went their own way. So I figured I'd come and see if I could spend sometime with Roxas?" Traci asked folding her hands behind her back staring at Rikku with the same innocent smile. Rikku just stared at her before glancing up the stairs.

"Well Roxas is grounded right now, but I don't see the harm in it. Come on in. Just leave the door open ok?" Rikku said stepping aside allowing Traci to come in. Letting out a small squeal of happiness, Traci darted up the stairs and stopped outside Roxas' room. She knocked lightly and waited with a much softer smile. It took a minute but finally Roxas open the door.

"Roxas!" Traci squealed as she pretty much tackled him with a kiss. Roxas was of course to shocked and startled to push Traci off, until he realized it was her. In turn he returned the kiss as the two of them laid on the floor of Roxas' room. After a minute, Roxas pushed Traci up a little bit gasping for air slightly. Traci looked at him slightly confused, then mentally smacked herself.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you need to breath." she whispered with a small giggle.

"Its ok. I would have died happy if you hadn't let me breath." Roxas stated with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Hehe, well good. But I wouldn't have let you die. Well not entirely anyway." Traci replied kissing Roxas' neck.

"Well it would seem telling you two to keep the door open wouldn't stop you." Rikku's voice froze the two as they laid on the floor.

"Hey it could have been worse sis." Roxas snapped back glaring at Rikku.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just keep it down. Just remember, mom and dad will be home in an few hours." Rikku said turning around and actually shutting the door. The pair sat there a moment, listening to make sure Rikku had actually left. Roxas then sat up, though making sure to hold on to Traci so she didn't fall backwards. Traci pulled her attention from the door, and smiled at Roxas. They sat there like that for a few mintues, just smiling at one another. Roxas stole the first kiss, as Traci slowly wrapped her arms gently around his neck. After a few kisses, Roxas stopped for a moment resting his forehead on hers.

"What you say we move to the bed, be a little more comfortable?" he said softly, brushing some of Traci's hair from her face.

"Ok." she replied softly, stealing one more kiss before standing and helping Roxas to his feet. He nodded for her to go to the bed before moving over to the stereo that sat on his desk.

"Just so we don't bother Rikku." he said with a small laugh as he switch it on. The song that started couldn't be any more perfect for the two.

_Don't know much about your life, Don't know much about your world, but don't want to be alone tonight…_

Roxas then turn and then joined Traci on the bed, the two melting together easily. Just kisses at first, though Traci could still notice a hint of hesitance from Roxas to go any further.

_On this plant they call Earth, You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figure out…_

Slowly Traci slid her hands down Roxas back, gently dragging her nails behind them, until she reached the edge of his shirt. Then slowly slid his shirt up until Roxas sat up and took it off the rest of the way. She scooted up a bit and did the same with her shirt tossing it next to his. She stole this moment to ask the question she thought she knew the answer to.

"Roxas…Are you a virgin?" she asked leaning forwards and nipping and kissing his neck a little slowly working her way down his chest.

_And maybe this is going to fast, and maybe its not meant to last but…_

He moan a little at her kisses, though seem like he didn't want to answer her question. Though reluctantly he did.

"…Yes…" he whispered, as she stopped and straighten up to look him in the face with a soft smile.

" Then are you sure you want to do this?" she asked watching his eyes closely, know his true answer would be there.

_What you say to taking chances? What you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay? What you say? What you say?…_

Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure." he said, as Traci scanned his eyes, finding the same answer there. She returned his smiled, though a small gasp escaped her as she felt her bra snap free in the back and Roxas letting out a small laugh.

"You weren't paying attention I couldn't help myself." he said ask he slid the straps from her arm, tossing it over with their shirts.

_I just want to start again, maybe you could show me how to try, maybe you could take me in…_

He slid his hand slowly up her sides, cupping both her breast in his hands, gently using his thumbs to play with her nipples. Their lips didn't take long to find one another again, as one of her hands slid into his jeans, finding a already very hard penis in her hand. The pair moaned softly as they toyed with one another, until they couldn't take it anymore.

_Somewhere underneath your skin…What you say to taking chances? What you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay? What you say? What you say?_

It took only seconds for them to be rid of what ever clothing the had left. Traci could see the hesitance in Roxas' eyes and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, vampires can't get pregnant." she whispered, and Roxas nodded, seeming one of his worries were gone. Slowly he slid into her, smiling as she moaned with what sounded like pleasure. Form there he gently slid in and out of her, going a little faster each time. It only to a few times, before Traci had pulled him down to kiss her, and he also knew he wouldn't last much longer.

_And I have my heart beatin down but I always come back for more, Yeah there's nothing like love to pull ya when your laying down on the floor, yeah talk to me, talk to me like lovers do, yeah walk with me, walk with like lovers do, like lovers do…_

Roxas gripped the sheets as he felt like he was exploding with nothing like he had felt before. He could feel his warm juices inside her, and felt her lips smile against his. After a second, he pulled away from their kiss and looked down at her still smiling.

"That was amazing." he breathed, stealing another kiss. He could hear her giggle softly and shake her head a bit.

"Well, that was just a fist time and I really didn't even do that much. Just wait, it will get better." She teased as they sat up. Roxas still inside her, and holding her as close as he could to himself.

_What you say to taking chances? What you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay? What you say? What you say?_

He didn't know why, but he suddenly had a feeling that he was never going to see her again. So he softly whispered in her ear.

"I love you." and it was the moment he felt her tense up on him. Confused that he might of said something wrong, he pulled away from her. Though he realized it wasn't what he said, for she was looking at the window with sheer terror. Though before he could look he hear a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Isn't this just sweet…Why don't you get dressed Traci. Its time to go on a little trip."

_Don't know much about your life, Don't know much about your world…_


End file.
